Algo a la vista de todos
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Belle se da cuenta de que su relación no esta bien. Se da cuenta de algo que alguna gente empieza a notar excepto los implicados ¿Que sucedera? Lo se un asco de summary la historia sera GoldenQueen/Queen of Gold RedBeauty CaptainSwan EvilCharming SwanQueen WhaleQueen


**En esta historia hay reina de las nieves y Marian pero no Elsa (Aun no llegan tardaran, todo al tiempo) apenas va a ser el viaje en el tiempo de hecho en el cap 2 :p y Regina esta con Robin y Bella le entrego la daga a Rumple pero no hay matrimonio solo un Gracias **

_**No soy dueña de OUAT ni de los personajes. Si lo fueran habria GoldenQueen en todas partes de la serie xD**_

_**(Belle)**_

_Regina..._

_Regina... _

_Regina..._

Siempre ella estaba presente : Por que era _la Reina_, por que era _la Reina Malvada_, por ser la alcaldesa, por ser _su aprendice_, por ser _la madre de su nieto, _por _ser la unica mujer que a aceptado la oscuridad de el y puede seguirla_, por que _el la crio _y _le enseño _en el mundo de la magia.

_¿Por que siempre sentia un gran vacio cuando recordaba su nombre como si al decirlo sentia que le arrebataban algo de su vida y de su corazon? _

_Rumple_ una vez me habia contado la historia que el tenia con la Reina Malvada aunque esa conversacion (duro horas) solo conservaba las frases importantes y dolorosas:

_*Yo predije que ella naceria _

_*Yo fui el primero que la cargo cuando nacio_

_*Yo fui el primero en recibir su primera risa cuando la tuve de bebe en mis brazos_

_*Ella no sintio temor o miedo, no se aparto ni se sorprendio por mi apariencia, solo me sonreia, como nadie lo habia hecho, ni siquiera Bae_

_*Cuando no pude llevarmela por culpa de Cora y Henry. Fue el segundo momento mastriste de mi vida el no poder tenerla conmigo, el primero fue perder a Bae _

_*Siempre estaba en las sombras: Cuidando de ella a la distancia vi como comenzoa caminar, correr, hablar._

_*Cuando una princesa le pregunto si ella tenia una hada madrina como ella, y Regina solo contesto que esas moscas no se comparaban a su guardia oscuro_

_*Cora se entero de el __**guardian oscuro **__le pregunto a Regina quien era y ella solo contesto -No lo se. Pero se que siempre estara conmigo cuidandome y brillando cuando yo me sienta sola- Cora se desmayo ese dia _

_*Y por supuesto cuando aparecio un caballo negro de la nada en la puerta el dia de su cumpleaños cuando cumplio 6 años. Henry sabian que era del hombre que trato de quitarle a su hija y era su guardian oscuro. Cora sabia que era yo, se enojo, rompio cosa, y tardo dos semanas de su habitacion_

_*Cuando la vi de frente tenia 10 años y estaba cabalgando en el caballo negro, se bajo y solo se me abalanzo, me dijo __**gracias por cuidarme siempre **__y una lagrima cayo. Esa es la historia de como tenia una lagrima de Regina guardada_

_*Cuando tuve que borrarle la memoria de todo en lo que yo aparecia por que Cora habia matado a su caballo y le habiai prohibido volverme a ver, ella se derrumbo tanto que planeba matarce si era necesario_

_*Cuando la vi enamorada de Daniel, tan pura e inocente_

_*Cuando la vi destrozada por la muerte de Daniel _

_*Cuando me pidio ayuda (Aunque pronuncio mal mi nombre) y nos volvimos a ver de frente. Se sorprendio de que acudiera a su desesperado llamado pero solo mostro curiosidad, nunca miedo o terror _

_*Cuando se caso con el Rey Leopoldo _

_*Cuando acepto ser mi aprendice y la fui arrasrando a la oscuridad lentamente y viendo como el corazon mas grande, inocente, brillante, y rojo del mundo empezaba a volverse negro y frio, pero convirtiendoce en el mas fuerte de todos _

_*Cuando empezo a hacer magia y trato de revivir a Daniel pero no funciono. Hay se convirtio en la Reina Malvada _

_*Tratando de acabar con en la mujer mas temida de todo el Bosque Encantado _

_*El dia de su ejecucion se veia tan fuerte y firme que sonrei de orgullo_

_*Cuando lanzo la maldicion: Estaba contento tendria lo que siempre quiese a mi hijo de vuelta y veria en un punto algo retorcido a Regina feliz... viendo infeliz a todos los demas _

_*Cuando adopto a Henry y todos esos años la vi convertida en una gran alcaldesa y madre/padre para su hijo_

_*La maldicion se rompio y me entero de que ella crio a mi nieto era algo extraño, pero hermoso en algun momento y todos los acontesimientos que vinieron despues _

_*Su hermana Zelena fue un horrible bache en el camino, horrible en verdad _

_*Ella esta cambiando como yo de villanos a heroes para tener un final feliz _

_*En conclucion. Cuando mi vida se vino abajo y no tenia ningun sentido, Ella me levanto, me devolvio las ganas de seguir viviendo y peleando _

_**-¿Por que me lo preguntas Bella?-**_

_**-Por curiosidad-**_

_**(Despues de eso Regina habia dado la daga para que la guardara, pero se lla di a Rumple y el me abrazo y me dijo gracias)**_

Regina era una parte muy importante en la vida de Rumple y de todos en general, ella era la alcaldesa por que sin ella el pueblo se iva en picada, la que salvaba a todos junto con los heroes, ella era una villana que trataba de cambiar para ser un heroe como Rumple

Amaba a Rumple pero sentia que el solo le daba cariño disfrazado de amor. No como...cuando el estaba con Regina. Necesitaba hablar con alguien

-Hola-

-mmm...Hola Ruby ¿Temolesto?- pregunte

\- Hola Bella claro que no-Dijo Ruby al otro lado de la linea

-Podemos vernos? es importante-

-Claro te espero en la abuelita?-pregeunto

-Claro-colgue y sali corriendo de la biblioteca para ir a la para ver a Ruby. No podia quedarme con todo dentro, tenia que hablar con alguien y que mejor que mi mejor amiga-lobo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**(Belle)**_

-Por que esa cara?-pregunto Ruby en cuento me acerque a la barra.

Ella vestia una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros con zapatos de tacon rojos . Yo solo vestia una falda marron debajo de la rodilla con una blusa de color blanca de cuello en v con botones color gris y zapatos sin tacon colo marron con mallas de colo gris

-Necesito hablar contigo. Pero en privado-dije viendo hacia los lados con desconfiansa

-Claro- me dijo y camino hasta la cocina en una parte muy apartada conmigo atras pisandole los talones

-Ya ¿Que sucede? sonabas algo extraña-Dijo viendome a la cara

-Descubri que Rumple no me ama- dije viendo a la nada sin ninguna exprecion

-Pero como? porque?-pregunto confundida

-Por que me di cuenta de que no soy la mujer indicada para el, el mi quiere...como amigos tengo un gran cariño mutuo que tratamos de disfrazar de amor- dije viendola a los ojos

-Wow eso, no me lo esperaba-dijo- pero por que no serias la mujer indicada para el? y solo cariño? no lo creo-

-Si, con el no puedo estar bien por que el tiene...no, el es la oscuridad y yo no se como tratar ese lado de el, se como es el dulce, tierno y amoroso hombre pero no se como tratar con la oscuridad, maldad, y la pervercion que hay tambien en el-dije suspirando fuertemente

-Pero no fuiste tu quien saco lo bueno de el?-

-Crei que si, pero anoche me di cuenta que el hablaba de una persona que lo comprendia que sabia como era y que no lo haria cambiaria por que lo acepta tal como, es lo bueno y lo malo-dije pasandome las manos por el pelo para tranquilizarme

-De quien hablaba?-pregunto interesada

-No hablo, yo le pregunte sobre la historia que mantenia con esa persona ya que jamas la llegue a entender, y cuando me lo dijo me di cuenta de que el siente por esa persona cosas muy fuertes, que lo comprendde y es como el que trata de cambia aunque creo que ninguno de los dos lo ve-dije frustrada

-Entonces esa persona tiene nombre?-pregunto conel seño fruncido

-Si, y creo que tambien tiene un manzano en su jardin-dije viendo el techo

-Espera...¿QUE?...la Reina...Regina-dijo tratando de asimilarlo

-Si-dije tratando de que las lagrimas no se escaparan

-Hay Bella, pero...-empezo a decir

-No te dire que no me duele, ya que si lo hace, pero no de la manera que crees, es solo que ya sabes creer que estas enamorada de alguien y el de ti pero te das cuenta de que no y que a sido una farsa por ambos-dije viendola sentia como una lagrima caia

-Bella, y como lo descubriste?-pregunto secando la lagrima con el dorso de su mano

-Siempre sentia curiosidad de _la relacion _que habia entre Regina y Rumple: como era el su maestro y ella su aprendice y todo eso. Haci que le pedi que me contara como la conocio y todo-dije suspirando

Solo le conte de pasada: como todo lo que paso exepto la parte en las que el la cuidaba,el cumpleaños, y cosas bastante personales como el hecho de que el las borrara. solo el comienzo y la oscuridad y todo eso.

-Oh es una relacion complicada-dijo torciendo la boca

-Si, haci que quiero que ella y Rmple esten juntos-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Que?-dijo viendome como si tuviera tres cabezas

-Ella es perfecta para Rumple y en su momento se preocupan el uno por el otro-dije sonriendo

-Y tu?-dijo preocupada

-Yo voy a estar bien-dije agarrandole la mano y sonriendo aun mas. Al parecer ella entendio lo que dije por que lo proximo que senti fue sus labios sobre los mios y sus manos en mi cintura en un beso tierno

-Y que pasa con Robien? Tengo entendido que es el alma gemela de Regina por unos polvos magicos de hadas- pegunto separandoce de mi viendome con duda

-Segun entendi por Tink los polvos los hecharon cuando Regina apenas comenzaba a ser la Reina Malvada, paso mucho tiempo en el cual Regina se volvio malvada y Robin se caso, cambio todo al igual que el destino-dije esperanzada

-Cierto, pero-dijo tartando de protestar hasta que un grito se oyo y muchas voces entre ella las unicas que se oian eran de Rumple diciendo que nadie debia salir por proteccion

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunte a Ruby

-Al parecer el portal de la loca hermana de la Reina Malvada, logro abrir el portal del tiempo-dijo concrentada tratanddo de oir (privilegios de lobos)

_**Gracias **_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**:3**_


End file.
